Together in the wild
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: When a mega sceptile meets a strange boy who has the strength, speed, and reflexes of a pokemon, she decides to stick around. After 3 years, they've become extremely close and they are starting to have feelings about each other. Copyright-Nintendo. (Contains lemon)
1. Chapter 1

12 together in the wild

**Chapter 1**

"I think I've put enough distance between me and there." I said as I panted heavily, jumping from tree to tree for the past two hours is a workout.

I sat down lazily on the branch I was on to recover from the long run, I at least got as far away from that lab. I jumped at the sound of rustling brush, it was coming my direction, and fast. I quickly got up and dove to the next tree, repeating the process, what ever was their was still tailing me.

"Fight or flight!?" I thought quickly, I felt like whatever was approaching me, it was even closer.

"Fight!" I thought to myself as I quickly turned around and stopped, waiting for whatever was coming to appear.

"Hi! I finally caught up to you!" A voice said from the other trees.

"Who are you!? What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"Me? My names Brendan, I just was curious of who you were." The voice said as a head popped out from a tree not to far away.

"A child?" I thought strangely.

"What are you doing here young one?" I asked him.

"Who are you calling young!? I'm 13!" He said annoyedly as he jumped from tree to tree gracefully.

"How is he able to move around so freely?" I asked myself curiously.

"What's your name?" He asked me curiously.

"Me?" I asked weirdly.

"My name is Leafa." I told him.

"Nice to meet you Leafa! You look nice and strong, wanna have a race!?" He told me excitedly, i blushed lightly from his compliments.

"Um sure." I told him, curious of how he is able to believe that he could out speed me.

"Ok, from here to that huge tree, meet me at the top." He said as he pointed to a large tree that overlooked the whole forest.

"That thing is over 200 feet tall!?" I thought to myself before realizing the boy had already taken off.

"Hey! Not fair!" I said as I took off after him.

I jumped over the trees and within 5 minutes, I was at the bottom of the tree, I quickly jumped from the limbs until I had reached the top.

"I wonder how long until the kid gets here?" I asked myself aloud.

"What do you mean "wait until the kid gets here?" I've been here." The boy said as he nonchalantly laid up against a branch.

"How!?" I said weirdly.

"I've been living here for most of my life, my house is inside this tree." The boy said as he got up and swung from branch to branch until he was in front of me.

"Wow, this kid is something else." I thought to myself in awe.

"Let me show you it." He told me as he jumped down into the leaves.

I followed him and I fell into a very large room that was carved into the tree.

"This is amazing, how did this get here?" I asked curiously.

"I carved it out myself." He said proudly.

"This isn't the only room either, there is also a bedroom." He told me as he sat down on a stool that was made out of a log stump.

"This place is amazing." I said in utter awe.

"Thank you." He said proudly.

"It's really big and honestly it gets a little lonely at times." He said as he looked out the large carved hole in the wall, I guess that it was a substitute for a window.

"What do you plan on doing now?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said honestly, I was unsure what I should do now.

"You can stay here if you want." He told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't mind, there is plenty of room." He told me happily.

"Thanks." I told him as I looked around.

"Don't mention it." He told me as he yawned and walked off towards a room.

"I'm going to sleep, you can sleep wherever you want." He told me, right before he walked out.

I thought about where I could sleep best and decided that I would out on the branches, so I climbed out the window and laid down on the branch outside.

"This is so much more comforting than some lab cage." I thought as I yawned and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~the next morning **

"Nothing beats a good night sleep." I said happily as I stretched out.

"She left?" I heard Brendan say from inside.

I peaked in and listened in on him.

"I wonder if I scared her off, maybe she just doesn't like me, just like everyone else." He said sadly as he sat down.

"I didn't leave and i like you." I told him.

He jumped in surprise that I was still there.

"I thought you had left." He told me calmly.

"I was just sleeping out here." I told him as I crawled inside.

"Sorry for assuming that you left." He said sadly.

"It's okay." I told him as I patted him on his shoulder.

"Wanna go swimming today?" He asked me.

"Sure, where though?" I asked him.

He got up silently and walked over to the window and climbed out.

"The lake." He said as he jumped out.

I didn't have anything I could say, I was flabbergasted, I ran over to the window and looked out to see him free falling into a giant lake under the tree.

"Oh thank arceus, he won't die, hopefully." I thought hesitantly as I watched him finally hit the water.

"How did he do that so unnervingly? It's like a couple hundred feet drop!?" I said to myself amazedly.

He popped out of the surface of the lake and I could see him beckoning for me to come.

"There is no way I'm jumping." I said to myself as I climbed out the window and slowly climbed down the tree and towards the lake.

"Why didn't you jump?" He asked me as he slowly swam towards the edge of the lake.

"It's so high up. I'm not doing that." I told him sternly.

"Ok, come in." He said as he swam away from the shore.

I was a little hesitant to get in, I was curious but I was unsure if I could swim. I slowly dipped my feet in and let the rest of my body go in until my entire body was underwater. The view underwater was amazing! The water was crystal clear so you could see all the Pokemon swimming around. there were remoraids, gyarados, Azumarill, floatzel, samurott, just about every water type I could think of. One Azumarill started to swim towards Brendan and I started to get nervous, I didn't know if it would attack him and he didn't know it was coming, I popped my head out from underneath the water and yelled at him.

"Brendan! There is a Pokemon coming towards you!" I told him.

He smiled and dove under the water, I looked under too to see him looking at the Azumarill, it smiled and let him hold onto its back as it swam around.

"I guess it doesn't mean any harm." I thought to myself.

It swam towards me and I jumped out the water so I could catch my breath, the two resurfaced and laughed.

"Thank you Azumarill!" He told it happily.

"You're welcome!" I heard it say happily.

"Hey. Who are you?" The Azumarill asked me.

"Me? My name is Leafa." I told it.

"Nice to meet you Leafa, you might want to be careful around here, there is this really mean feraligatr that hunts females that come near the lake or live in it." It told me.

"Oh no! He's coming!" She said as she jumped out the water, pulling a confused Brendan out with her as she dove into the bushes with him.

"Hide!" She yelled at me.

I looked back over the lake and saw the feraligatr's fin cutting through the water and heading straight towards me.

"No use in hiding now, might as well fight." I said to myself.

"Damn him, can he ever leave!?" I heard Brendan say as he climbed out from the bushes.

"Leafa, you don't mind battling him do you?" Brendan asked me.

"I'm fine with it." I told him as I got ready.

"Here he comes!" Brendan said as he stood behind me.

The feraligatr jumped out the water and onto the bank, he looked at us and looked at the Azumarill, he then turned to me and growled.

"Just comply missy and no one gets hurt." He told us in a dark tone.

"Piss off before I hurt you." I told him as i brandished my blade like leaves on my arms.

He quickly lunged at me and I swatted him aside with my tail, he flew into a tree and was disoriented.

"Use leaf blade!" Brendan told me, I jumped at him as he was laid up against the tree and slashed at him, he was quick enough to lunge out the way and not get hit, the tree had taken the hit and was sliced in half.

I turned around to see him holding Brendan and using him as a hostage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Back off or he gets hurt." He told me as he pushed a claw to Brendan's neck.

"Hit both of us!" Brendan yelled.

"No, I'll hurt you too!" I told him, he winked at me and I understood, he had a plan.

"Solarbeam!" He told me, I charged up energy from the sunlight and aimed it at them.

Brendan kicked back and hit the feraligatr in the stomach, making him drop Brendan in pain. Right as Brendan was out the way, I shot the solar energy at him in a strong beam that hit him and sent him flying into the water. He laid limp in the water as he slowly sunk into the depths of the lake.

"He's not dead, he probably just fainted." Brendan told me as he walked up to me.

"You did it!" The Azumarill said happily as she jumped out from the bushes and danced around Brendan.

"You idiot! Don't let yourself get caught!" I said as I smacked Brendan over the head lightly.

"Ouch. Okay mom!" He said jokingly as he rubbed his head.

"I'm not your mother but for the time being, I will make sure you don't get into any trouble." I said with a sigh.

"We will see you later Azumarill." Brendan said as he patted her on the head.

She waved bye as she dove into the water and disappeared, Brendan and I climbed back up to our home in the giant tree.

"You know, I think it would be really easy if you could make your own room. Being you can use leaf blade to carve everything perfectly." Brendan said as he laid down on a bench.

"I might just do that." I told him as I walked over to the far wall and sliced a small opening, the perfect sized door for me.

The leftover logs where moved to a stack on the other end of the room.

"I'm going to go see someone really quick." Brendan told me as he climbed out the window.

"Don't be too long please." I told him as he jumped out, realizing the motherly tone in my voice.

I giggled a bit, I was acting like I was his mother, I actually enjoyed it a bit. I continued to slice open a space for a room, making a circular window and a large spot to sleep on, it took me about two hours and I was really tired.

I looked out the window to see that it was almost dusk and I still didn't hear Brendan come back.

"Leafa?" I heard him say.

"I'm in my room." I told him as I walked to the doorway, him walking in at the same time.

"I've got something for you." He said as he held something behind his back.

"What!? What is it!?" I asked anxiously.

"It's a thick thread woven into a blanket so you can make a hammock to sleep in." He told me as he showed me the woven cloth.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, curious of how he could of possibly got it.

"There is a leavanny who makes clothes for me and I asked her to make this for you." He told me as he walked over to the bed area and placed it down.

I cut two little hooks out of wood into the tree so I could hang the hammock up. He placed them so It would hang. I cautiously got on and was surprised that it could handle my weight.

"She made it out of an extremely tough ariados string that can never break." He told me as I jumped down from it.

"Thank you! I love you Brendan." I said happily as I cautiously embraced him.

He laughed and hugged me back gently.

"I love you too." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry for not posting much. Leafa is a mega sceptile by the way.)**

**Chapter 4**

**3 years later~**

"Brendan!?" I yelled into our tree home.

"Yes?" I heard him say as he walked out of his room.

"I didn't know where you were." I told him worriedly.

"I was just in my room." He told me.

"You sure?" I asked him suspiciously, he liked to sneak out when I wasn't looking.

"Yes, what do you expect me to do if I did sneak out?" He asked me.

"I don't know, something you're not supposed to do." I told him with a grin.

He sighed and walked past me to lay down on the bench he usually did.

"You know I'm just messing with you right?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He told me.

"You never told me how you are a mega sceptile yet you don't have a mega stone." He told me quietly, trying to divert the situation.

"I can show you." I told him nervously.

"How?" He asked me.

"The place where I was made this way." I told him.

"Follow me." I told him as I climbed out the window and down the giant tree's trunk.

I was finally going to show him after all this time, he needed to know and I needed to get it off my chest. Back to that wretched lab, we hoped from tree to tree as we headed in the direction in which I knew it was. We past up a cliffside, a forest, and a meadow, each of them looking like a war was waged there.

"What happened here?" I asked myself as I passed by them.

"Looks like a battlefield." Brendan said as he landed on the ground and we walked for a bit.

"What exactly are we looking for?" He asked me.

"A building." I told him nonspecifically.

We had finally arrived at the lab, much to my surprise, it was in shambles. The roof had collapsed in on itself and some of the walls had giant holes blown out of them.

"What is this place?" Brendan asked me curiously.

"This is where I was made like this, I was an experiment, they infused a mega stone inside my body. I'm permanently mega evolved, this also explains how I was able to speak like you." I told him sadly.

"How!?" He asked.

"The mega stone is inside my body and never able to come out, I'm stuck this way." I told him sadly.

"I'm a monster." I said quietly.

"You're not a monster!" He yelled at me, catching me by surprise.

"Leafa, there is no way you're a monster! A monster is cold hearted, you're the nicest Pokemon I've ever met!" He said as he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Look at me! I can't go back to being normal ever, I'm disgusting! No one will want to be with me." I spit out sadly.

"Leafa, you're beautiful just like that and I already know someone who wants to be with you." He told me.

"Who?" I asked curiously with a snivel.

"Me." He said as he gently hugged me, making me feel a bit better knowing that he had called me beautiful.

"Let's go home." He told me as he let go of me.

"Yeah." I said as I cheered myself up and we began to bound back home.

As we bounded past some trees, I caught sight of a home, it was quite far away from the lab but still. I stopped and looked to see if it was abandoned, I was blown away when I saw the same zoroark that saved me that day.

"Is it really her?" I asked myself shockingly.

She sat beside a man and they had three Zoruas with them, two of them wrestled happily while one Zorua sat in the man's lap.

"I need to know." I told myself as I jumped down and cautiously approached them.

"I can hear you, come out." I heard her say.

"I don't mean any harm." I said cautiously as I walked out the brush, the three zorua dashes behind the man.

"Are you the same zoroark? That same one who broke into the lab and released megas like me?" I asked her.

"I am her, are you the mega sceptile?" She asked me, I nodded and she seemed to calm down a bit.

"You probably haven't met Rick, he was the one who got the mission to do it." She said as she pointed towards the man.

He waved at me and he tried to get the three zoruas from hiding from behind him but he couldn't.

"How were you able to hear me?" I asked curiously.

"A mother is always on guard when her children are playing." She said proudly, the man gave out a small scoff and the zoruas snickered.

"So the Zoruas are _her_ kits." I realized.

"Who's your mate?" I asked her weirdly.

She merely pointed to the man and he shrugged casually as he laid back in the grass and the zoruas jumped on his chest and laid down. I was kind of surprised, I didn't think it was possible until now.

"That's the expression we get a lot." She said sadly.

"Oh no, I don't think there is anything wrong with it! I was just surprised is all." I told her quickly.

The three little zoruas had fallen asleep on the man's chest, he just laid back and let them sleep. She eyed them with a happy smile and turned back to me.

"I've got to get going! It's nice meeting you!" I said as I quickly bounded off, waving at them.

"Brendan will be surprised when I tell... Brendan!" I said to myself, realizing I had left him, he must of kept going and not realized I wasn't following.

I quickly bounded through the forest and up the giant tree until I was at our home.

"Brendan? Brendan!?" I yelled inside, hoping for an answer.

It was still fairly early and he might have gone to the lake, I jumped out the window and climbed down the tree side until I was at the ground.

I walked towards the lake until something on the ground caught my eye, it was a liquid but it was a silvery red color, fear took over me when I realized what it was.

"Oh no."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapters 5**

**Sorry for not posting this chapter, several things got in the way. Procrastination, a new computer so i had to change all my files on my phone to the computer, and a bit of writers block. Sorry bout that, ill make sure to keep up to date. **

It was blood, I didn't know if it was from Brendan or just something else but it still scared me. I quickly followed the trail, hoping it wasn't Brendan's.

The trail ended at the lake and at the end was a body, I was overcome with fear when I saw that it was Brendan's.

"Brendan?" I asked frantically as I lightly shook him.

"Watch... Out..." He said weakly.

I quickly scanned around me to make sure no one was near, a familiar fin laid still in the water, watching me carefully.

"That bastard. What do you want from us!?" I yelled at the prowling feraligatr.

"I want you both dead or you gone." He said from the water.

"Why!?" I asked angrily.

"You are in my territory, you have made a fool of me in my own residence, you _will_ pay for it." He said as he slowly approached us.

"Why just me gone?" I asked him.

"Because, either way, the kid dies." He said as he got alarmingly closer.

"I won't let you kill him!" I said as I got up and stood in front of Brendan's body.

"Let's see you try and stop me!" The feraligatr said as he lunged from out the water, grabbing me in his fangs.

"Freeze!" He said loudly as ice started to build up where his fangs where and the ice started to spread over my body.

"Shit!" I thought to myself as I struggled to get free, the ice slowly crawling up my arm.

It incased my entire body and I was unable to move, I could still breath and see as I watched him approach Brendan.

"Time to die kid." He said as he towered over Brendan and held his foot over his head.

"You leave him alone!" I screamed, a new power surging through my body, shattering the ice and releasing me.

Giant roots shot out of the ground and grabbed him, tangling his body in place as it swung him around in the air, he struggled to move but was caught. I ran up the roots and grabbed him by his neck.

"If you ever come here again, I'll kill you." I told him angrily, staring him down.

I jumped off the roots and the tossed him into the air and he flew across the water. The roots retreated back into the ground and I struggled to walk to Brendan, I sat down near him and used synthesis, hoping it would heal him.

"Leafa..." He said weakly.

"Don't talk, I'm going to heal you." I told him frantically.

"Leafa... I... I..." He tried to say.

"Love... You..." He finally said as he closed his eyes.

"No! Don't die!" I yelled at him.

"All I have is you! Don't leave me!" I yelled again.

Smaller roots came out of the ground and wrapped around his body, they began to light up and the wounds slowly began to close.

"It's working!" I said in amazement and relief.

The moment was short lived, a huge splash came from the water and I turned around, the feraligatr was inches away from me, his jaws aiming for my neck. Out of instinct I used the first move that came to mind, I slashed at his chest with my hand blades in an x-formation, he collapsed back into the water and screamed in agony. The cut had got him deep, not deep enough to kill but deep enough to leave a scar. He slowly sunk into the water and did not move, I returned my attention to Brendan who was now fully healed but still unconscious. I carefully picked him up and carried him to our home, his almost last words were heavy on my heart.

I placed him in his bed carefully and watched over him until he had woken up. He immediately looked away from me and wouldn't look at me.

"Is it about what you said?" I asked him curiously, he nodded and continued to look outside.

"If you want, I can forget about it... I may want to cuddle every once and a while though." I said sweetly.

"Wait, so you aren't mad at me?" He asked me.

"No, why would I be?" I asked him.

"My possibly last words were some of the words I should of told you first." He said as he looked down sadly.

"Well you said them and I heard them, and we are still here together." I told him as I lightly patted his back.

"So... About what I said." He asked nervously as he twiddled his fingers.

"What the "I love you" or the "watch out?" I asked him teasingly.

"The first one." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I told him blandly.

He turned and looked at me, his face showed astonishment and disbelief.

"You do understand what I'm talking about, don't you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do understand, I'm not stupid. You said you love me and I love you too." I told him happily, my face getting flustered.

"Just promise me, promise me that you'll be safer." I said worriedly.

"I promise." He said as he slowly got out of the bed, wincing a bit.

He fell forward and I caught him in my arms and held him up, he looked up at me passionately and I thought he was about to kiss me.

"Ah, you might want us not to kiss since I probably can't, it would look kinda weird." I said nervously.

"That's fine." He said as he still leaned up to me and kissed me on my cheek, my cheeks making my face feel warm from blushing.

He was able to finally stand up and walked but had a hard time doing so for the next couple days, so I had to watch over him in our home, almost like his caretaker.

"Thanks Leafa." He told me when I brought him a bundle of his favorite berries, I really didn't mind caring to him, I kinda liked it.

"You're welcome." i said happily as i sat down beside him.

Every pokemon around the lake was thankful of me ridding them of that feraligatr, some were kind enough to actually give us some berries every couple days, it helped a lot. I left his room and gave him time to himself, so i decided i would go visit a new friend. A little zangoose named Ava who lived in a small neighborhood about an hour away, she lived their with her owner and she liked to spend her time in the forest. She was surprisingly nice and calm, she couldn't hurt someone even if she wanted to. I would usually go down to the shore and she would see me there as usual.

"Leafa!" she said happily as she bounded over to me, a big grin on her face as usual.

"Hey Ava, how have you been?" i asked her.

"Good, hows your little loverboy?" she asked teasingly.

"He's fine." i said with a big blush on my face.

"So how is it between you two?" She asked as she sat down on an old log.

"Its kind of confusing, I love him and he loves me but i feel as if i ruin the relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like i don't deserve it, i'm too weird for him but he still wastes his time on me."

"No, that's not true, you're not weird."

"Yes I am, compared to any other sceptile."

"LEAFA!" a voice rang out, I knew it was Brendan's voice, it made me think something bad happened.

The next thing I heard was huge splash and ended up getting soaked with water, i turned to the water in confusion to find Brendan looking at me mischievously.

"Did you jump all the way down in your condition!?" i asked him shockingly.

"I felt better and wanted to take a little dip." He said as he laid back in the water and swam around.

"What am i going to do with you?: i asked myself as i sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The days went by and he eventually healed completely, he had a different feeling to him though, he seemed happier and a bit flirtatious. Sometimes he would compliment me and wink at me, it was rather cute in my opinion. He liked me and I liked him back but, it just didn't feel right. I'm a sceptile and he's a human, there's no way we are compatible.

"Leafa, are you alright?" Brendan asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I told him as I sat down and just stared at the walls aimlessly.

"Leafa."

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, a little bit."

"..."

"Is it about me?"

I got kind of nervous at that point, I needed to be careful with my words.

"Sorta, yes."

"Is it about my feelings for you?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay if you don't like me back, I won't hold anything against you."

"It's not that way! I do like you, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Why would you waste your time on me? Why not go find someone else. I just feel like I'm not right for you."

"I don't think you're a waste of my time, and I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

"Look at you two, how cute." A familiar voice said.

We turned to the window to see Ava peering inside and watching us.

"Do you mind?" I told her as I groaned a bit, I was having a bit of a headache, added on with all the commotion didn't help.

"I just came to check on you two, make sure you aren't doing _anything_, but I'm not stopping you." She said casually as she smirked wildly.

"We weren't doing _that_!" Brendan and I said together, both blushing greatly.

"Have you done _it_ before?"

"No!" I said quickly.

"Damn, you two are a really boring couple." She said as she jumped through the window and inside.

"We are not boring."

"I find it really cute that you deny that you're boring but you don't deny that you're a couple"

"Shit, she's got me there." I thought to myself.

"You two are really complicated." She added.

"No we aren't."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Tell each other you love each other."

"I love you Leafa." Brendan told me.

"I love you too Brendan." I told him happily.

Ava sighed and climbed out the window, she said goodbye and climbed down the tree, muttering to herself.

"So... Uh... Now what?" I asked Brendan, who sat back in his little wooden chair.

"I don't know, I want you to decide." He told me as he shrugged.

"Decide what?"

"What we should do."

"I'm not good at that."

"Leafa, you keep going with what I do, for once think for yourself and decide." He told me sternly.

"Um Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we "take it to the next level."

"What do you mean?"

"Us being together, why don't we make it more realistic." I asked him finally.

"You want us to do _that_?" He asked, obviously flabbergasted.

"Did Ava put you up to this?"

"No! It's just that, I want to make it seem more real."

Brendan sighed and he got up and walked to me.

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

He sighed again and sat down beside me.

"I've been wanting to that for a while too, I thought that you weren't even interested in me." He told me.

"I am! I just wasn't ready until now."

"Leafa you know that I really love you right?"

"Yes."

"Then, If you want, we will go through with this."

"Ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh my god. Yes I'm sure!" I told him as I pushed him into the floor and glared at him.

"Wow, this is the first time you've ever taken charge."

"Shut up."I told him as I got up and stood over him.

"Now do you see that I'm sure!?" I told him tauntingly as he looked at me in utter shock.

"Yeah, I see." He said as his pants started to bulge a bit.


	7. Chapter 7 (lemon)

**Chapter 7**

**Contains lemon. Lemon=M-rated. If you don't want to see this, skip to next chapter, chapter 8. **

**(Brendan)**

"You've probably been thinking about this a lot haven't you?" Leafa asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I laughed nervously.

"Just because Ive been a bit nervous about this, it doesn't mean I haven't thought about it either." She said as she got up off of me.

"So, take the clothes off." She told me as I sat up.

"Um... Right." I told her nervously as I stripped.

I stopped at my boxers, even though i lived all the way out in the woods, I knew where to get clothes. There was a leavanny I befriended when I heard that they use silk to make clothes for people, so she made them for me when I outgrew my old clothes. Leafa sat there silently watching me as I shyly pulled the rest of my clothes off.

"So that's what it looks like? Didn't know that." She said as she watched me.

"It still works the same as any other so don't fret." I sighed.

She laughed a bit and walked over to me, I was a bit nervous and she was too but I was surprised to see her acting so bold.

"Do whatever you males do to make it hard." She told me, I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Um it's kinda hard to do that without seeing, doing, or thinking about something that turns me on." I explained quietly.

"Oh? Does this work?" She told me as she got on her hands and knees and bent over, showing me the region underneath her tail.

"Yes." I told her, a bit taken back by the view.

"Don't just sit there drooling, my arms hurt." She told me, snapping me out of a trance.

"Uh, sorry." I told her as kneeled behind her, I moved her tail out the way and allowed it to gently rest on my shoulder.

My dick rubbed up against her and I couldn't help but moan a bit, before I could tell her about the first time being painful for a couple seconds, she had already pushed herself into it, making me enter her. We both gasped as i went inside of her, every muscle inside squeezing onto me tightly.

"Why are you being so hasty?" I asked Leafa as I tried to catch my breath.

"My heat was going to come around within a few days so I might as well just do it now, if I didn't I would of been a total mess during then, I would of screwed you either way." She told me as she sighed and laid against the floor.

"So, you gonna continue or just sit there drooling?"

"Hmph, if you're gonna act that way, then no mercy!" I told her as I rammed myself in to the hilt.

She gasped as I continued to ram into her, making sure to shake my hips every once and a while just to make it even more pleasurable. She moaned as I sped up and slammed into her harder, she squeezed onto me like a vice, which only made it harder for me to thrust but more pleasurable.

"I won't be able to last much longer at this rate Brendan." Leafa said between gasps.

She started to squeeze onto me tighter, I knew that we were approaching our climax. So I sped up and hilted into her one last time, right as we both reached our limit. I collapsed onto her back in a tired heap, we were both breathing deeply and both equally worn out.

"Brendan, why didn't you warn me that you were finishing?" Leafa asked tiredly.

"I couldn't... get myself... to speak." I told her between deep breaths.

"Oh you two jumped at it as soon as I left!"

Leafa and I both turned to the window where Ava was smiling evilly.

"Please tell me you weren't watching the entire time." I asked her.

"Oh no, I didn't watch, I listened in though." She smirked as she jumped inside.

"Let me close my eyes so you two can fix yourselves up, I don't need to see Brendan naked, I've got my own man." She teased as she covered her eyes with her paw.

Leafa and I got up tiredly, I felt a wave of fatigue hit me and I fell forward, Leafa catching me.

"Let me take you to your room." She told me as she picked me up in her arms and carried me to the other room where I slept.

"Don't do anything stupid, get some sleep." She said as laid me down on the bed.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, quickly entering a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Leafa)**

"Now that I think about it, I probably should of screwed him earlier, that was great." I thought to myself as I tiredly walked into the other room where Ava was sitting and looking at me mischievously.

"So? How was it?" She asked me as I sat down.

"Pretty good, I should of done it earlier." I told her.

"Seems like your shy act has just faded away."

"Because I have nothing to be shy about anymore."

"So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two gonna raise any?"

"We never put any thought into that."

"Well you should, because you just got knocked up." She told me as she got up and stretched.

"It happened to me, so you should think about it." She told me as she walked to the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in confusion.

"Yeah, I've raised my own, he's not here with me right now, he's back at home."

"I've never met him or your mate, who is it?" I asked her curiously.

"I'll let you find out you naughty girl." She said teasingly as she left.

"She just loves to mess with me." I said as I sighed to myself.

I laid back on the little chair I sat on and decided that I should probably clean myself up, so I climbed outside and down to the lake. I jumped in near the shallow part and soaked away any remnants of Brendan and I's "love session."

I laid back and thought about what Ava had said, it was a possibility, so I kept the idea in mind.

I heard a giant splash and looked towards where the splash was and out popped Brendan.

"God damnit do you ever listen!?"


End file.
